This application claims the benefit of U.S. provisional Application No. 60/808,804, filed May 26, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for changing bedclothes, and more particularly, to a means of lifting a portion of a mattress such that bedclothes may be tucked underneath a section of the mattress.
The changing of bedclothes, such as bed linens and blankets, is a physically challenging task for many people. This can be particularly true for people who may lack strength, dexterity or mobility, such as the elderly, the very young, and the disabled. This is also a significant issue for industries where housekeepers may need to change bed linens on large numbers of beds every day, such as in hotels, hospitals and long term care facilities. More particularly, the task of repeatedly lifting portions of mattresses can be physically demanding on the housekeeper, and the problem is exacerbated if an institution chooses to use larger or heavier mattresses and bedclothes. Thus, the physical challenges of changing bed linens can be a difficult problem in the homes of many people, and housekeeping staff back, neck, shoulder, elbow, wrist, and finger joint injuries due to the changing of bed linens are a significant workplace issue.
In the normal process of changing bed linens, a portion of a mattress must be lifted to position a fitted sheet or flat sheet corner around a corner of the mattress, and/or to tuck excess sheeting or blankets beneath the mattress between the corners. The lifting activity requires strength, and the simultaneous holding up of the lifted mattress and arranging of the bedclothes requires dexterity. Moreover, due to the size and height of most beds, the lifting and arranging might be done in an awkward, injury-prone position that is stressful on the back.
The lifting and arranging activities must be done repeatedly for every bed that is made. In the home, this may need to be done for a number of beds, and in the case of a professional housekeeper this may need to be done a very large number of times over the course of a workday. Moreover, if space is restricted in the vicinity of the mattress, such as may be the case in small or crowded rooms, campers and dormitories, even persons with strength and dexterity can find it difficult to manage the task. Furthermore, bed frames or unusual arrangements can interfere with access to the mattress, such as in the case of cribs, bunk beds, juvenile beds, or hospital beds with restraining sides.
Even when a set of bedclothes has been properly placed on a bed, a restless sleeper can dislodge linens and blankets. This condition requires the realigning of the bedding as well as securing of the bedding in relation to the mattress, and raises the same issues for people who find mattress lifting to be physically challenging, or who must lift many mattresses a day.
It is therefore desirable to have methods and apparatus to make the task of changing bedclothes less physically demanding. Various embodiments of the present invention can meet some or all of these needs, and provide further, related advantages.